...i Nicol/Zakupy
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Nicole ma dość chodzenia w ubraniach Izabeli. Postanawia udać się na zakupy. Bohaterowie *Nicole Strong *Fineasz Flynn *Buford Van Stomm (tylko wspomniany) *Ferb Fletcher *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Milly *Greta *Stephanie Winner (tylko wspomniana) Fabuła Minął dopiero jeden dzień, który Nicol zdążyła spędzić w 2014 roku, a już udomowiła się u Izabeli, jakby mieszkała tu przez całe życie. Uśmiechnięta, jeszcze w koszuli nocnej, po porannych ćwiczeniach i po prysznicu, poszła do kuchni. Stanęła jak wyryta. Nie obudziła Izabeli, a wczoraj to właśnie domowniczka przygotowała śniadanie. Nicol odwróciła się i w podskokach pobiegła na górę. - Izka! Obudźże się! - Co? - westchnęła śpiąca. - Gdzie jest guzik na śniadanie? - W mojej tunice nie ma żadnych guzików... - A po jakiego licha mi guzik w twojej tunice?! Ja chcę guzik na śniadanie! - Że co? - powiedziała lekko podnosząc głowę. - Ale ty nie kumata... - Po prostu nie rozumiem twojego języka. - Mówisz strasznie po staroświecku! - westchnęła Nicol. - Sama mówisz po staroświecku! - odparła Izabela i rzuciła poduszką, którą Nicol zręcznie złapała. - To pokażesz mi ten guzik na śniadanie? - Chodzi ci o to, żebym zrobiła śniadanie? - powiedziała Izabela podnosząc się i zakładając kapcie. - Eh... Nie wiem jak na to się mówi po staroświecku! - No to wytłumacz mi o co ci chodzi. - powiedziała rzucając koleżance ubranie i wyjmując takie same dla siebie. - W czasie, w którym mieszkałam, po prysznicu, wchodziło się do garderoby i wybierało się ubranie, które zostało zakładane za pomocą teleportacji, nie trzeba było go na siebie wkładać, jak tutaj. - Bardzo mi przykro, że w moim domu nie ma takich ułatwień. - powiedziała Izabela sarkastycznie. - A kiedy się już przebrało, - mówiła dalej Nicol nic nie robiąc sobie z uwagi Izabeli. - naciskało się guzik i dostawało się śniadanie. - Chyba przycisk, nie guzik. Guziki są na ubraniach. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o czym tym mówisz. - Może pójdziemy do sklepu? Pokażę ci o co mi chodzi. - Świetnie! Już mi się znudziło chodzenie w twoich ubraniach. - Chcesz sobie coś kupić? Przecież ty nie masz pieniędzy! - Pożyczę od ciebie. - Słucham?! - Nie wierzę, że wyszłam w tym na ulicę. - powiedziała Nicol, mimo, że tak naprawdę nie obchodziło jej ubranie. Dziewczyna rozglądała się po przedmieściach, chłonąc wszystko wzrokiem, aby to w miarę dobrze zapamiętać. - Dziwnie się czuję. - dodała po chwili. - Ze względu na moje ubranie? - Nie. Ze względu na buty. Są takie małe. Czuje się jakby mnie jakiś magnes przyciągał do ziemi. Ziemska grawitacja jest taka silna! To jak piaski zagłady. - Masz na myśli ruchome piaski? - Na Wenusie nazywałam to piaskiem zagłady, ale myślę, że mówimy o tym samym. - Hej dziewczyny! - usłyszały znajomy głos. Jak na komendę się odwróciły i zobaczyły Milly biegnącą w ich kierunku. - Hej! - odparły jednocześnie Nicol i Izabela. - Dokąd idziecie? - spytała. - Na zakupy. - odparła Nicol. - Nicol chce za moje pieniądze kupić sobie ubranie. - dodała zniesmaczona Izabela. - O! Uwielbiam zakupy z chęcią do was dołączę. - To może za nią zapłacisz? - spytała Izabela. Milly ją zignorowała i mówiła dalej: - Słyszałyście, że Stephanie zerwała z... - Kto to Stephanie? - spytała Nicol. - Taka jedna. Kiedyś ubiegała się o względy Ferba. - odpowiedziała Izabela. - To skoro z kimś tam zerwała, to chyba znowu będzie usiłowała go poderwać. A ty Milly masz chłopaka? - Mam. - odparła promieniując dumą. - Ma na imię Dylan, ma 18 lat i należy do drużyny koszykarskiej. Kiedyś będzie sławnym sportowcem. A, zapomniałam dodać, że jest mega przystojny. Dziewczyny zaczęły plotkować na temat chłopców i swoich koleżanek. Na ulicach powoli pojawiało się więcej sklepów, a znikały domy. Nastolatki powoli wychodziły z przedmieść, kierując się w stronę centrum. - To największa galeria w Danville. - mówiła Izabela. - Znajdziesz tu dużo sklepów, takich jak... - Chodźmy tam! - wykrzyknęła Nicol, wskazując jakieś stoisko z ubraniami. - Pokażecie mi co to są guziki. - Nie wiesz co to guziki? - spytała Milly. - W moich czasach guzikami nazywano... Izka, jak to się u was nazywa? - Przyciski. I nie mów do mnie "Izka"! Jestem Izabela! - Tak, przyciski. - powiedziała Nicol, olewając uwagę Izabeli. - A u was guzikami nazywa się... coś na ubraniach, niestety nie wiem jeszcze co. O, co to jest? - To okulary. - odparła Izabela znudzonym tonem. - Przeciwsłoneczne. - dodała po chwili. Nicol bawiła się nimi, aż w końcu Milly jej je zabrała i założyła na nos. - Ślicznie w nich wyglądasz! - wykrzyknęła. - Wygląda ohydnie. - zaprzeczyła Izabela. Nie chciała, by Nicol kupiła sobie za dużo rzeczy. Nie dosz, że ta obca dziewczyna wprosiła się do jej domu, krytykowała Fineasza, jej ubrania, w których zresztą sama chodziła, bo nie miała innych, to jeszcze chciała wydawać jej pieniądze. Milly spojrzała na Izabelę z przerażeniem, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć. Wyręczyła ją Nicol: - Niemądra Izka. Przecież ja we wszystkim wyglądam ładnie. - powiedziała, odkładając przy tym okulary i poszła oglądać ubrania. - Dobrze, że ich nie wzięła. - szepnęła Izabela. - Ciesz się, że odłożyła te okulary zamiast oderwać ci głowę. - odparła Milly. - Nie zapominaj kim ona naprawdę jest. - Chyba kim była. Mieszkając w tych czasach nie może być morderczynią. - Dlaczego nie? - Hej! Nie sądzicie, że ta bluzka jest fajna? - spytała Nicol wyciągając cienką granatową bluzkę z długim rękawem i dużym dekoltem. - Idę ją przymierzyć. - Dlaczego nie? - powtórzyła Milly. Izabela nie odpowiedziała, tylko wzięła pierwszą lepsza bluzkę i poszła do przymierzalni. Milly jedynie pokręciła głową. - Hej Ferb. - powiedziała Greta, widząc jak jej chłopak składa jakieś części. "Rany, jaka ona śliczna." - myślał Ferb. Greta niewiele się zmieniła. Wciąż nosiła niebieską bluzę na ramiączka i kremową miniówkę. Przestała jednak nosić okulary z okrągłymi oprawkami, teraz były one prostokątne. Nie przyczepiała też do włosów kokardy i malowała usta. - Co robisz? - Fineasz wymyślił by zbudować nasz własny park rozrywki. Wiesz, kiedy my coś budujemy, jest to większe i ciekawsze. - Fineasz i Fineasz... Dlaczego ty czegoś nie wymyślisz? - Właściwie, to ja podsunąłem mu ten pomysł. - Naprawdę? - oczy Grety rozbłysły. - Tak. - Jak? W jaki sposób? - No... - Ferb chyba pierwszy raz w życiu się zarumienił. - zastanawiałem się na głos czy by cię nie zabrać do wesołego miasteczka. A potem Buford zaczął gadać, że najbardziej w wesołym miasteczku lubi walenie młotem, a... Ferb mówił bardzo szybko dopóki Greta nie zatkała mu ust, swoimi ustami. Zakupy rozkręciły się na dobre. Izabela przestała narzekać, że musi płacić za Nicol, a Milly przestała zadawać pytania. Wszystkie trzy dały się porwać zabawie, jedynie piętnastolatka zatrzymywała się od czasu do czasu, by pogadać z chłopakami. Dziwiła się pozostałym koleżankom, że ograniczają się tylko dlatego, że nie mają chłopaków, jak ona to ujęła: "No co? Dlatego, że macie chłopaków, nie znaczy, że nie możecie zagadywać innych. Przecież "rozmawiać" to nie to samo co "flirtować", czy "całować".". Ponadto dziewczyna kupiła sobie żółtą bluzę bez rękawów, krótkie dżinsowe rybaczki, brązowe bolerko i koszulę nocną. Milly kupiła sobie kilka ładnych sukienek, zaś Izabela strój sportowy i kilka kokardek. - Patrzcie! - powiedziała Nicol, wskazując na jakieś ogłoszenie. - "Poszukujemy wokalistki na wieczorne występy w kawiarence..." - czytała Milly. - To coś dla mnie. Świetnie śpiewam, a to tylko w weekendy, miałabym cały tydzień dla siebie. - No i za takie występy całkiem dużo płacą. - powiedziała Izabela, nagle przypominając sobie, że Nicol jest jej winna dużo kasy. - Idę pogadać z kierownikiem. - powiedziała i zniknęła za drzwiami. - Mam tę robotę! - powiedziała wracając po kilku minutach. - To super! - Ekstra, fantastycznie! - Nie podniecajcie się tak. Zarobię tyle, żeby oddać Izce kasę i się zwolnię. - Dlaczego? - Bo mam takie widzimisię. - odparła, wzruszając ramionami. - Co to jest? - powiedziała bo właśnie wypatrzyła jakąś ciemnozieloną bluzkę na krótki rękaw. W dodatku zapinaną, co było dla Nicoli nowością, bo w przyszłości nie było takich ubrań. Jak coś było za ciasne by na siebie włożyć, to po prostu się to rozrywało, zakładało, a dziura zszywała się sama. - To guziki. - powiedziała Izabela, z uśmiechem na ustach. - Chcę ją mieć! - Niestety nie mam już kasy. - Ja chętnie zapłacę. - zaoferowała się Milly i zaraz potem przyniosła Nicoli nową bluzkę. Dziewczyna szybko zdjęła bolerko, które miała na sobie i włożyła nową bluzkę. - Jak to się zapina? - spytała. Izabela zaśmiała się, a zaraz potem pomogła Nicol zapiąć nowe guziki. - Rany, ale to dziwne. Ale te guziki dodają bluzce jakiegoś uroku. - Zmierzcha. - powiedziała Milly. Nicol wyjrzała przez ogromne okno. W oczy rzucił jej się napis na jednym z wieżowców. "Spółka zło Dundersztyca". Pamiętała to nazwisko. - Wiesz co Izka? - powiedziała. - Myślę, że niedługo nie będziemy razem mieszkać. - Dlaczego, czegokolwiek byśmy nie zbudowali, wszystko znika? - powiedział Fineasz. Chciał pokazać Nicol do czego z bratem są zdolni, ale ona jeszcze nie wróciła z zakupów. - Dlaczego on się tak wścieka? Przecież zawsze cieszył się, że nie musi sprzątać. - mówiła Greta. - U Izabeli nocuje taka jedna dziewczyna, jednak obie poszły na zakupy, a Fineasz chciał się pochwalić swoim talentem. - odparł Ferb. - Pierwsze słyszę, żeby Fineasz chciał się czymś pochwalić. - Przyjdź tu jutro. Może ją poznasz. - Dobrze. Do zobaczenia kochanie. Linki *deviantart *blog